


The Holy Bible of Freckleligion

by AnnaTheAmazing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheAmazing/pseuds/AnnaTheAmazing





	The Holy Bible of Freckleligion

       The following is a classic work of literature, and tells of the religion that is Freckleligin. In this religion, we follow our Lord and Savior, Freckled Jesus himself. This classic is not for the weak, nor is it for those with strong religious beliefs who lck a sense of humor. Thus, may we delve into the world and story of Marco Bodt, our Freckled Jesus? Ah, but first let us pray: In the name of a titan, a horse, and half a spirit. Amen.


End file.
